1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of producing a novel thermoelectric material, and more particularly relates to a method of producing a foamed multiple thermocouple.
2. History of the Prior Art
Multiple junction thermoelectric devices or thermocouples are known in the prior art. Examples of patents disclosing such devices are as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,256,701 : Henderson PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,269,871 : Kilt et al PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,285,018 : Henderson et al PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,343,373 : Henderson et al PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,358,162 : Krake et al PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,425 : Penn et al PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,821,053 : Wilcox